Fire Meet Gasoline
by Sarah d'Emeraude
Summary: Ils étaient comme l'essence et le feu, brûlant et ravivant ensemble l'étincelle de vie qui s'était depuis longtemps éteinte chez chacun d'eux. - BRITCHELL
**Bonjour bonsoir ! :)**

 **Voici une petite idée qui m'est venue sur ce couple que j'affectionne particulièrement, en écoutant la chanson "Fire Meet Gasoline" de Sia. C'est assez particulier, et pas forcément très joyeux... mais j'espère que vous aimerez tout de même !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 _Fire meet gasoline_

Anders n'avait jamais voulu tomber amoureux.

Anders n'était pas amoureux.

Anders ne pouvait pas aimer.

C'était ce que son père lui répétait inlassablement alors qu'il n'était qu'un enfant, recevant les coups de ceinture sur son dos encore si fragile. Il avait mal, tellement mal que sa peau semblait brûler littéralement sous chaque nouveau coup.

Anders ne pouvait pas aimer, car Anders n'était pas quelqu'un de bien. Il n'avait pas de sentiments, pas de compassion, pas d'amour. Il n'était qu'une coquille vide, et tout ce qui lui arrivait était uniquement de sa faute.

Anders était un homme à femmes. Il ne pouvait en être autrement, tout le monde le savait. Anders n'avait pas le droit de regarder les hommes lorsqu'il sortait. Il se contentait de chercher plus et plus de femmes à séduire. Anders n'osait avouer pourquoi il aimait fermer les yeux lorsqu'il baisait ces corps sans personnalités, n'osait dire tout haut que le corps qui se frottait contre lui était trop chaud, trop sensuel, trop **féminin**.

Anders repensait souvent à son père, lorsqu'il se réveillait la nuit pris de nausées et repensait à tout ce que cet homme abject avait pu lui dire. Lorsqu'il repensait à ses paroles, il sentait monter en lui la tristesse et le désespoir qui l'habitait depuis des années. Alors il faisait semblant, une fois de plus. Se trouvait une énième femme à séduire, sous le regard réprobateur de Mike. Mike. Ah comme tout était facile pour le plus grand des frères. Parti à ses 18 ans, laissant Anders avec un père qu'il savait violent et ivre la plupart du temps. Anders se faisait un malin plaisir à le regarder droit dans les yeux lorsqu'il quittait son bar avec une énième compagne, parfois.

Anders ne faisait pas attention aux regards réprobateurs lorsqu'il se servait un verre de vodka. Puis un second. Puis un troisième. Avant de finir la bouteille à lui tout seul. Lorsqu'il était ivre, le monde ne lui semblait pas un peu meilleur, non. Tout restait gris et morne comme dans la brutale réalité de la vie. Mais lorsqu'il était ivre, Anders sentait ce petit picotement traverser son corps. Cette simple et pourtant si fine sensation que peut-être, il pouvait ressentir quelque chose.

Que peut-être, son père avait tort.

Anders n'avait pas une vie des plus raisonnables, mais personne n'y prêtait attention. Ils étaient bien tous occupés autant qu'ils étaient à trouver des nouvelles choses à lui reprocher. Encore et encore. Inlassablement. Haussant les épaules, Anders laissait couler une fois encore les reproches et les critiques. Après tout, il avait déjà eu son lot lors de son enfance. Son père était passé avant tous ceux qui osaient le critiquer maintenant. Il n'en avait plus rien à faire.

Lorsqu'il sorti, un soir ordinaire, en prévision d'une autre nuit de débauche, il ne s'attendit pas à rencontrer le jeune homme qui se tenait dans une ruelle mal éclairée, face au mur.

Anders n'avait pas l'habitude de prendre soin des gens, encore moins de ceux qu'il ne connaissait pas. Après tout, il n'avait pas de sentiments. Mais il ne savait pas pourquoi, il s'était approché. Il s'était enquit de l'état de ce jeune homme, et le concerné avait relevé des pupilles aussi noirs que la nuit vers lui.

Anders aurait dû reculer. Mais il ne le fit pas.

Alors qu'il y repensait quelques mois après, Anders ne savait toujours pas ce qui l'avait poussé à s'arrêter devant cette ruelle, ou même devant cette personne en particulier. Mais lorsque le jeune homme aux boucles brunes releva ses yeux noirs vers lui, il ne s'était pas senti effrayé. Il avait longtemps fixé ce visage jeune, bien trop jeune pour la souffrance qu'il portait, et s'était senti affreusement nauséeux. Cet homme face à lui n'était que le reflet de ses propres démons. De toute sa souffrance, enfouie au plus profond de lui depuis tant d'années, extériorisée à travers deux pupilles aussi noires que la nuit dans laquelle ils se trouvaient.

Alors il avait simplement tendu la main, et s'était emparé du pieu de bois que le jeune homme tenait entre ses doigts pour lui enlever. Ce dernier avait tenté de résister, lui montrant des crocs qui étaient tout sauf naturels, mais pas une fois Anders avait flanché.

Il était un Dieu nordique après tout, que pouvait-il craindre d'un vampire ?

Et surtout, qui s'inquiéterait pour lui s'il disparaissait dans cette ruelle sordide ce soir ?

Et puis lentement, l'homme face à lui s'était adouci, laissant ses yeux revenir à une couleur chocolat foncé avant de se laisser glisser contre le mur, comme si chaque muscle de son corps venait de le lâcher.

Envoyant le pieu de bois rouler dans la rue dénuée de monde, Anders s'était assit à ses côtés, ne le quittant pas des yeux.

« Tu es la première personne à ne pas avoir peur de moi » avait finit par dire le jeune homme.

Ses premiers mots. Murmurés avec un accent Irlandais à couper au couteau.

« Tu es la première personne à ne pas lever un regard dégoûté sur moi lorsque je me suis approché » avait répondu Anders sur le même ton.

Ils étaient restés ainsi de longues minutes, simplement silencieux. Et puis doucement, presque trop doucement, le brun avait enfoui sa tête dans ses mains et s'était mis à pleurer à chaudes larmes. Son corps était secoué par ses sanglots, et Anders avait baissé les yeux vers ses mains, complètement dénudé face à cette situation. Personne n'avait pleuré devant lui avant cela, excepté Ty lorsqu'il était petit et que leur père et leur mère se battaient dans la cuisine, alors qu'ils se serraient l'un contre l'autre dans leur petite chambre.

« Je voulais me libérer. Je voulais enfin partir, être maître de ma propre mort, puisque je ne suis pas maître de ma propre vie. » avait continué le brun après avoir calmé ses pleurs. « Je ne veux plus vivre ainsi. Une vie morne, sans sentiments, sans affection et sans attache. »

Anders n'avait su quoi répondre. Qui était-il pour juger cela ? Lui non plus n'avait rien. Après tout, c'était le lien que partageaient les deux hommes.

Alors il lu avait simplement pris la main, sans réelle conviction au premier abord. Mais lorsque ses doigts étaient entrés en contact avec la peau glacée du vampire et que ce dernier avait relevé les yeux vers lui, une connexion inexplicable était passée entre eux.

* * *

Anders ne pouvait pas aimer. Anders ne savait pas aimer.

Anders ne savait pas **comment** aimer.

Mais alors qu'il se réveillait blotti contre un corps qui dans un monde où tout était parfait aurait été encore chaud de sommeil, grognant de plaisir contre la peau nue à sa disposition, il priait pour que ce sentiment de bonheur grisant qu'il ressentait soit de l'amour.

Mitchell et lui ne s'étaient pas vraiment quitté depuis cette nuit dans la ruelle. N'ayant nulle part où aller, le brun avait suivi Anders au pub du quartier et s'était laissé payer plusieurs bières. Après avoir siroté sa première en silence, il avait fini par avouer qu'elles ne valaient pas un dixième de celles de chez lui, et cela avait tiré un début de sourire au Dieu.

Depuis lors, tout s'était rapidement enchaîné. Mitchell était d'abord resté chez Anders pour qu'ils se tiennent mutuellement compagnie, même si aucun des deux n'osait le dire à voix haute. Anders partait au travail en laissant un étranger chez lui sans le moindre sentiment de culpabilité, et rentrait le soir heureux de constater que le brun était toujours là.

Mitchell dormait sur le canapé, n'osant s'inviter dans l'espace personnel du blond, mais bientôt il se retrouva à cuisiner régulièrement pour eux deux, constatant que son colocataire ne se nourrissait pas correctement.

En premier lieu, Anders avait été surpris de cette attention. Puis peu à peu, il s'était habitué à celles-ci, et souriait de plus en plus fréquemment lorsqu'il rentrait et sentait régner dans l'appartement une bonne odeur de dîner.

Mitchell n'avait pas énormément d'affaires. Pourtant, lorsqu'il regarda un jour dans le tiroir qu'il avait proposé au brun, Anders constata que le jeune homme faisait un effort immense pour diversifier sa garde robe, suite aux fréquentes remarques qu'il avait pu lui faire. A présent, quelques couleurs vives comme du jaune ou du vert ornaient le placard aux côtés de son noir habituel. Anders avait souri. Ce n'était pas encore une réussite au niveau du style, mais il savait ce que cela devait signifier pour le vampire. Alors il avait refermé le placard soigneusement, et n'avait fait aucune remarque.

Peu à peu, Anders s'était surpris à moins boire. Sa vodka lui durait bien plus longtemps, et il avait d'abord froncé les sourcils en le constatant, avant de jeter un regard vers le canapé où Mitchell feuilletait un livre.

Il avait suffi d'un seul regard de la part du jeune homme pour qu'il ait un déclic un jour devant son verre. Mike et les autres avaient l'habitude de lui adresser un regard sévère, plein de jugement. Parfois dégoûté. Mais Mitchell avait simplement regardé le verre pratiquement vide d'un regard triste, avant de lui tendre la bouteille pour qu'il se resserve comme il le lui avait demandé.

A ce moment là, Anders s'était rendu compte que quelqu'un tenait assez à lui pour avoir peur pour sa santé.

Et il avait reposé le verre.

Pas une fois ils n'avaient reparlé de la nuit dans la ruelle, ni de ce que cela avait signifié pour eux deux. Ils s'étaient simplement habitués à la présence l'un de l'autre, et le soir où Mitchell vint se blottir contre le corps du blond pendant la nuit, aucun des deux ne fit de remarque.

Le lendemain matin, Anders taquina son colocataire avec ses pieds froids, et fut heureux de constater qu'il n'avait pas ri ainsi depuis des années.

Lorsque leurs lèvres se touchèrent pour la première fois, un soir alors qu'ils étaient blottis l'un contre l'autre devant la télévision, aucun des deux hommes ne sentit leurs joues s'enflammer ou leur coeur s'emballer.

C'était simplement le sentiment le plus confortable du monde. Comme s'ils avaient attendu des années ce moment, et qu'à présent ils respiraient enfin après tant de temps passé sous l'eau.

Leur relation ne changea pas, bien que la tendresse se fit plus présente dans leur relation. Anders avait du mal à se faire aux caresses de leurs doigts entremêlés lorsqu'il rentrait du travail, et Mitchell sursautait parfois en sentant les mains d'Anders s'enfouir dans ses boucles brunes.

Mais lorsqu'ils se tournaient et croisaient le regard de l'autre, ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de sourire.

Ce développement dans leur relation n'empêcha pas les deux hommes de continuer à se disputer à toute occasion, ce qui secrètement réchauffait le coeur d'Anders.

Pour rien au monde il n'aurait voulu perdre l'ami qu'il avait trouvé dans la ruelle ce soir de pleine lune.

* * *

Anders ne savait pas comment aimer.

Anders ne savait pas ce qu'étaient les sentiments.

Anders découvrait des étoiles brillantes qu'il n'avait jamais vues auparavant.

Anders avait toujours aimé le contact physique. Sûrement parce que son père et sa mère n'avaient jamais été câlins avec lui, ni avec ses frères. Chez les Johnsons, être tactile était un signe de faiblesse.

Mais Anders aimait le contact. Et le petit garçon effrayé au fond de lui les aimait encore plus.

Pendant des années, Anders avait assouvi sa soif de contact et de tendresse grâce aux femmes qu'il ramenait chez lui. Pourtant, malgré tout le sexe qu'il pouvait avoir, à chaque fois un creux désespéré d'être comblé restait béant dans sa poitrine.

Lorsqu'Anders posa pour la première fois ses mains sur le corps nu de Mitchell, mutilé par la guerre et le temps passé à survivre dans la nature sauvage qu'était la vie humaine, le Dieu se sentit comblé pour la première fois de sa vie. Les courbes sous ses doigts étaient parfaites. Le poids sur son corps était fait pour lui. La douce brûlure entre ses jambes alors que Mitchell le pénétrait avec passion était la chose la plus délicieuse qu'il ait jamais vécu.

Et il n'était pas prêt de s'en lasser.

A aucun moment la relation des deux hommes se fit étrange, ou même légèrement embarrassante. Ils étaient passés d'inconnus, à amis puis confidents et enfin amants en moins d'une année, mais pour eux cela semblait avoir pris une vie entière. Depuis qu'ils s'étaient trouvés, pas une seule fois Mitchell n'avait repensé au pic de bois oublié dans une ruelle sombre de Nouvelle Zélande.

Pourtant, les deux hommes étaient drastiquement différents. L'un était le feu alors que l'autre était la glace.

L'un était le calme alors que l'autre était la tempête.

L'un était une créature de nuit, alors que l'autre brillait de sa divinité.

Mais comme le feu rencontre l'essence, ils faisaient des étincelles ensemble.

Lorsqu'Anders se réveillait, suant et tremblant de rêves de son père, le vampire n'avait pas besoin de mots pour le calmer. Un seul regard, une simple compréhension mutuelle entre les deux hommes suffisait. Mitchell savait exactement ce qu'il devait lui murmurer pour le calmer, où poser ses lèvres et où presser ses mains.

D'un corps pantelant de peur, il le transformait en un corps secoué de désir, gémissant inlassablement son nom.

Lorsque Mitchell ne pouvait trouver le sommeil, tourmenté par la faim et hanté par les fantômes de ceux qu'il avait tué pour survivre, Anders n'avait pas à chercher bien longtemps pour apaiser son esprit. il suffisait au jeune homme de le prendre contre lui, le berçant comme un enfant, lui murmurant des histoires que Ty aimait tant quand ils étaient enfants.

Malgré leur différences, et malgré la tristesse et leur solitude gravée à jamais sur leur peau claire, Anders et Mitchell n'avaient pas besoin de mots ni de statut pour savoir qu'ils avaient simplement besoin l'un de l'autre.

Car comme le feu rencontre l'essence, c'était de là qu'était parti le feu qui avait rallumé l'étincelle de vie nichée en eux.


End file.
